Amour
by TheTercottaRise
Summary: She meets a man with ocean blue eyes that makes her want to know more about him. His eyes are filled with so myraid mysteries. She was a newly married woman to man who gets sent over seas. The brunette starts feeling a sudden loneliness after not seeing him for two weeks. She finds comfort in the blue eyes. Does it go to far? Does feelings start to arise between the duo?


**Hii guyys! I am writing a new story... this is going to be side story most definitely. I plan to do weekly updates. If your a major Spoby fan like mahh, then story is right for you. If you guys want me to continue. remember that I'm only going to update if I get a lot of support from everyone. Not just one person. My writing is pretty good at my age level and if you enjoy this story please tell me or I'm not going to continue at all. This is a story about Spencer and Andrew get married. Andrew leaves for a trip around the world leaving his new wife to stay at home. She meets a very handsome with enchanting ocean blue eyes at a library. Which turns into a friendship. What happens when Andrew comes back? I hope you guys like this story written by me of course. Without further ado here is the first chapter to my story Amour...**

* * *

 **Amour: Chapter 1**

She wrap her long arms around the neck feeling the curly brown hair in the back of his head. His mahogany eyes dart up peering into her own coco bean shade of eyes. Her body sways back and forth moving with the rhythm of the music. She felt her white dress spin around her while the top part of her snow colored dress snuggled to all of her curves on her top part. Andrew brings her a few steps forward snuggling closer to her body. She sets her head on his broad shoulder inhaling his scent and slowly exhaling letting all of the scent out of her nose.

 _Thought I couldn't live without you._ _It's gonna hurt when it heals too_

 _A tea_ r drifts down her face hitting his shoulder. She nudges her heart shaped head into his shoulder farther and farther. Her long chocolate cascading curls were pinned to the side with a clip with a couple of diamonds on it giving it that rich feature. Across the ball room, Hanna danced in her midnight blue mid thigh dress with a couple of diamonds in the center creating a heart shape. Hanna was on sliver heels with her long tan arms wrapped around her boyfriend, Travis, the groomsmen. The coco beaned eyes adverted from one figure to another landing on a tall brunette who happens to be a swim coach at Rosewood High.

The long giant darker tone arms were crapped around an unknown man that Spencer had met at the rehearsal dinner last night. Emily's darker chocolate eyes darted across the room in a split second landing on a blonde across the room, who was dancing with an old friend from school named Noel Kahn. The corner of her lip pink lips turn into a grin making Andrew give her a funny look. His eyebrow arches at her expression before turning his head slightly to catch Emily's eyes locked on Alison's body.

"What's going on between them?" the question comes out of Andrew's mouth making her brown eyes lock onto a lighter shade. Her brown curls shake a bit responding to his inquire. There was something going on between the blonde and the brunette, thoughts had been running through her mind. She had some conclusions, but she didn't really jump to those anymore. "I love you, so much."

He leans in planting a kiss on the side of her neck as snuggled in closer to her ear repeating those words in her ear. "I love you so much that its crazy. I'm crazy about you and only you." Those words make her heart melt. There was so much love between then that it was undeniable. Their love was like a romantic movie that would bring lots of tears and laughter.

 _I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to._ _It'll all get better in time_

The song comes to a pause making the duo and a lot of others to split apart. A bunch of claps erupt the quietness that surrounded the two for a couple of moments. Her eyes sparkle with happiness as Andrew leans in and plants a peck on her lips. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls herself in closer to him. "Never leave me alone?"

"Promise." he whispers in a hush voice making her snuggle in closer to his warm body. She pushes her fingertips into his soft short brown hair that was almost a dirty blonde, but a shade darker. She peers at him with a gleam in her coco bean colored eyes. Her pupil dilates as the lights dim a bit, but a brighter lights shines on the two for the father daughter dance. She watches as her father strolls over in his tux with a giant smile plastered on his face. His face had the word 'proud' written all over it making Spencer feel this sudden pulse of happiness go through her veins.

 **...**

His face was mixture of a bunch of emotions plastered on his face as he strolled into the room with a pound of cards in his large hands. "Hey." the coco beaned colored eyes greets her husband. Her lips arch into a smile only for her to see the express written on his face. "Are you okay?" the questions slips from her mouth. She watches as only one emotion stays on his face. His lips twitch down into a frown making the brunette female narrow her eyes in confusion.

"No." he answers truthfully sitting down in the stool next to his newly wife. "I'm not fine." a sigh comes out from his mouth as he maneuvered his mouth from his hand to the marble countertops. He locks eyes with her and pushes one of her brown waves behind her ear with a small smile on his face. Andrew coughs in his fist and gulps down the spit that was stuck in his throat. This was going to be the hardest conversation he was ever going to have with the love of his life. The woman he has been wanting to marry since highschool. Since the first day he saw her move down the hallways sporting her skirts and formal blouse.

"What is it?" she repeats again. A worried look crosses the brunette's face as a serious look comes across her man's face. The serious emotion on his face made Spencer a little anxious to know what he could possibly want to talk about. Sweat started forming on her hands as he stood up and grabbed ahold of her soft smooth velvety hands. He takes a deep breath before talking.

"I got a call today from my boss." he starts.

Spencer can tell there is more to this talk, then what he just said. "And?" she questions wanting to get more out of him. Spencer hated when there was secrets between her and Andrew. He was the man she was going to share the rest of her life with and he wasn't sharing something that was seriously going on with him. Messing up his emotions inside of himself.

He sighs again. He didn't know how to get the words out of his mouth. "He has a job for me. For the next 5 months actually. Its an all expenses paid trip to there." he adds to his statement glancing up and locking eyes with the mahogany eyes.

"Where?" was the only thing she could get out of her mouth.

"A place in Africa. They are paying me double for this job. I can't turn it down and I can't let you come with me. They won't allow me to bring you with me." he finally finishes the sentence he has been dreading to say to her since the moment he had got the call from his boss a couple of days before the wedding.

Spencer felt her breathing speed up after hearing those words. The words five months kept replaying in her mind like a broken record player. She could barely stand to be away from him for more then a hour. She didn't know how she would react if she couldn't see him for a whole five months. She sat down trying to calm down her breathing she felt a warm hand touch her shoulder in a comforting way. There was a wall of silence between the married couple. Andrew kept his eyes locked on the top of her head waiting for a reaction. "Spence, please say something to me. Please?" he begs wanting to get some kind of reaction out of her.

"What am I suppose to say. I'm not going to say 'yes' and agree to let my husband go to another continent and not let me go with you. I don't know how to react toward this. What am I suppose to do? Smile." Spencer sarcastically let's out rolling her eyes and strolling away from the argument not wanting to do this right now. He reaches out and grabs ahold of her hand he gently pulls on her wrist. With so much gentleness, there wasn't one mean bone in his body. Every bone, had a sweet part in it.

"Please Spence. We need this, we just got married and we don't have any money. This is going to help the both of us. You know that I love you with all of my heart which is why I'm doing this. For you." Andrew expresses from the bottom of his heart that is made of pure gold. Spencer cuffs his cheeks with her soft long piano fingers with a sniffle.

"That's why I can't let you go because I love you." she crashes her lips against his. Their lips fit perfectly together like a puzzle piece she moans a bit as his hands move from her hips to her butt. She pulls away letting a hot tear roll down her face. "Don't forget about your wife. Promise?"

"I promise. Even when I'm not here. Your not alone. I need you to remember that for all eternity." Andrew mumurs leaning down to capture her lips with his again smiling against her lips. "Your truly the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Likewise." she responds with a small smile hooking her arm around his and leaning in closer to his chest.

 **...**

"I can't believe your leaving now. " Spencer sniffles locking her sad eyes with his that were looking exactly the same as her. He draps one arm around her shoulders and brings her in closer with a small smile lingering. He leans closer and plants a kiss on the side of her hair.

"Me neither. I love you so much Spence. You don't know how hard it is for me to do this." he murmurs in between the new kisses being planted on each others lips. "Just do on thing for me?"

"Anything." she whispers in a hushed tone.

He pauses for a couple of moments. "Don't forget about me. Please I need to know when I come back my wife will be waiting for me."

Spencer sits there for a moment pondering how to respond to this question. Most time she would agree in a matter of seconds, but there was a thought stuck in the back of her head. She was thinking about the possibly of having a 5 month fling, but when your married that is never a possibility. The brunette instantly shakes that idea out of her intelligent brain giving her husband another kiss on the lips. "I could never forget about you."

The corner of his lips turn up and he grabs ahold of his backs. His silhouette disappears into the darkness. He catches a glimpse of a frown appear on her face when he turns around. He murmurs a couple of words to himself before completely disappearing from eye sight. The only thing Spencer can question to herself is. How does the love of your life just leave you and go to another continent? That was the real question of the day now latched on the inside of her brain.

 **...**

Signs were standing high and proud in the ground with a little patch of green grass growing in front of the sign. The words 'yard sale' were scratched on most of the boards it was starting to fade now turning to a pink color. Her walks turns into a jog trying to pace herself. She was about a mile from her apartment building on the south side of Rosewood. Her plans with Hanna had gotten canceled for today because Hanna has a winter photoshoot coming up and needed to pick out outfits for all of the models. Instead of sitting at home mopping about not being with her husband on their first Christmas as a married couple. It had been only a week since she watched him disappear down the hallway toward the airplane going to New York, then he was going to catch another one to South Africa, Africa.

She feels her phone vibrate in her phone a couple of times, signaling that she got a text message from someone. Pushing the green button a message appears on her phone with the name of Andrew attached to the message. A couple of days before he left he made sure to get an international plan with the phone company. The brunette has been begging just to see on glimpse of his brown buzz cut hair and his mahogany eyes that lights up her world unlike nobody else. Reading the written words one by one she smiles at the message she finally got from the love of her life. **Hey Spence. I miss seeing your brown cascading waves and that competitive gleam in your eye you get when we play monopoly together. I love you so much. Talk to you soon. Remember don't forget about me! -Andrew.**

The brunette strolls into the coffee shop with a confident smile plastered on her face. She places her piano fingers on the counter making pitter patter noise while tapping her fingers waiting for the barista. She peers over to her side to see brown curly hair moving back and forth making their way toward Spencer. She stops in front of Spencer with a notepad in hand and a red apron that goes to mid thigh. A giant smile comes onto the brunette giving the other one a side hug. "Spence." the brunette exclaims with a look of excitement crossing her face.

"Hey Em. How have you been? I haven't seen you in what... 2 years?" Spencer over exaggerates with a bigger smile coming onto her face. You wouldn't think it was possible for the girl's smile to get bigger. A cloud of silence comes over to two. She blinks a couple of times making sure that she is actually seeing her best friend from highschool. "Now I have a favorite barista again." a chuckle comes out of the brunette's mouth, her lips had some dark red lipstick on it with some mascara on her eyes. Emily could have no makeup on and still look amazing.

"I've been very well thanks for asking. Actually tonight me and a group of people are going to hang out at a bar. If you want to come...?" Emily suggests making a couple of hand gestures. She ponders the suggestion for a couple of moments before completely sitting down in the bar stool biting her lip slightly. Emily pushes all of her brown curls to one shoulder waiting for an answer to come out of the brunette's mouth. "You don't have to..."

The brunette cuts her off immediately. "No. No actually I was thinking about having fun for once. Yeah I think I will come... wait do I know any of these friends?" the brunette grabs her arm with her medium sized hands pulling on her skin slightly. "Well it was nice seeing you Em, but I'm thinking about coffee right now." Spencer jokes with a round of laughter that her brunette best friend joins into.

"Right away."

The lighter haired brunette does a 180 and locks eyes with ocean blue eyes that are reading a books with the words Catcher and the Rye written on the front. She smiles a bit before making her way over to the man. The woman was already liking this man, he had a good taste in books and had some pretty blue eyes. She smooths out of her blue shirt before taking a seat across from the man with a smile. His eyes peer up the second she plops down in the chair across from him. She rests her forearms on the oak table smiling at him the entire time. "I couldn't help, but notice that you have a very good taste in books." the woman comments as a beverage is set down right in front of her by her best friend. "Thanks Em."

"Hey Toby." Emily greets and then looks between the two with a confused expression written on her face "Do you two know each other?" Emily looks between the two. "If I know I would have told you he was coming..." Emily trails on until Spencer let's out a small chuckle. She chuckles into her fist before shaking her head a bit. "Wait... so you don't know each other?"

"No Emily she came over here asking about my book." the blue eyes explains making Spencer lock eyes with the lovely ones smiling. The gleam in her eyes grew bigger as she studied the features on the man before her. He had a dimple on his chin and these enchanting blue eyes that could bring you in, in an instant. He had this look of mystery on him making the brunette want to know more about this man. "Actually I have to go. I guess I will see you at the party mystery blue eyes." Spencer says before trotting out of the café with the most perfect posture ever. The blue eyed man couldn't keep him eyes off of the woman. She was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. He needed to know more about her and maybe tonight would be the perfect time to get to know her and her brown cascading waves.

 **...**

 **Are you guys interested in a second chapter? I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter... All I ask for are reviews and I will make sure to update this story as much as possible. Thanks for reading. The only way I will know if you like this story is if you guys review, favorite, and follow.**


End file.
